Observant Sleep
by electricity.escape
Summary: AU. "Though people may doubt, you two were the male Massie and Alicia of Westchester."
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer- I do not own the clique or any brands mentioned.

* * *

A side of your face smashed up against the open book on your pillow. Your lone blue eye opened, your green eye hidden, compressed against the novel.

Were you awake? Maybe.

Your eyesight cleared up to see the words on the manila-colored page of the novel, outlined with red and blue- Because you were in such a position that three dimensional vision became distorted? Maybe.

Fully aware your thoughts were, and the past incidents came crashing down onto you- What you knew, your _lies_. You attempted to close your blue eye but it refused, compelling you to this small "box" of vision- the blurred words of your book, and your off-white door in the distance.

But the state you were in didn't scare you much, though an uncanny feeling of a foreign presence existing around you did. Could it be that _he_ was somehow watching, _she_ knew? What disturbed you wasn't your fault entirely. It wasn't you, _no_, he inflicted it upon himself. Though people may doubt, you two were the male Massie and Alicia of Westchester. And besides, September _is_ Suicide Season, right? Maybe.

It was only paranoia, of course. However, it harassed and nagged at you, and at last you succumbed to its wrath, letting it swell in your mind, but paranoia always found a new suspicion to haunt you with. And with that, you finally managed to stop the debate, realizing paranoia will always be one ungrateful bitch.

What an unnatural haze you were in. Testing for physical consciousness, you tried to move your arms, legs, and head. _No reaction._

And the foreign presence grew stronger, while paranoia continuously irritated you. Your head started to pound, blue eye started to twitch, your "box" of vision got cloudier. You tried to close that one eye, tried to move, tried to sleep, or maybe _awaken_ from this trance, but still- _no reaction_;_ Conscious in mind, not in body._

The term "Sleep with one eye open", maybe it did exist. _Maybe_.

* * *

**(A/N) I know this is very, very...strange. I don't know **_**exactly**_** where this plot is going, nor do I know whether or not I'll delete this. But...Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Clique or any brands mentioned.**

**(A/N) This takes place right where the last chapter left off.**

* * *

Conscious in mind, not in body…

-------

_You stand by the doorway, hearing ragged breathing, mixed in with sharp inhales. Could it be that the once star soccer goalie was just out of breath from…exercising? Unaware of how long you waited behind the door- five minutes, fifteen minutes, thirty minutes?- until his breathing slowed to a calmer pace, you slowly turn the gold doorknob and enter the room, forgetting why you were here in the first place._

_Stepping towards his bedside, you see him curled up on his side, his face pale, yet streaked with red and sweat. You study the face in terror, but unexpectedly his eyes flew open- red rimmed and bloodshot. He spoke nothing and simply stares at you in sheer horror; as if you were the one whole just had the anxiety attack. Pointing at a bottle of pills on his sliver, metal desk, urges you to give them to him. Hesitantly, you reach for it and pass it into his quaking hands. There was no label- only a smooth white bottle. Shakily, he takes two pills, shoving them into his mouth._

"_Medicine?" You mutter, looking away._

"_I'm still seventeen- No Prozac."_

_You stare at the white bottle._

"_Tylenol." He concludes for you._

"_Why?" You whisper._

_His head snaps up. "It doesn't, and will _never_ matter to you." He insists forcefully._

_You take a step back and rush out the door, not needing, nor wanting any further explanation. You _insist_ he must have been going through treatment, so you kept quiet._

-------

Time followed, eight months to be exact, and only you silently watched your friend dig a deeper hole. Except for Massie, his girlfriend, she must have picked up on it.

Maybe she _knew_?

Yes, Massie Block knew,_ of course she knew_. Of course she knew you inadvertently killed your best friend.

And acid flowed from your eyes, burning your cheeks.


End file.
